Sweethearts and Kisses
by FlameAlchemistLove
Summary: "Happy Valentine's Day, Fullmetal! Maybe you'll be more cheerful for once, huh?" Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric celebrates Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, Roy Mustang! Contains traces of yaoi, boy x boy, songfic, pipsqueakflameshipping, RoyEd, don't like, don't read. Crappy summary, sorry!


Happy Valentine's Day everyone~!

How are my good little minions today?

I was going to post this on deviantART, but I figured, since more people read my things on here, then I should post it here!

Warning: Contains yaoi, boy x boy. Like in the summary. Don't like, don't read. Pipsqueakflameshipping.

Can anyone identify the song that Fuery plays? If you have a deviantART and you manage to guess what it is, you get a llama. If you don't have a deviantART and you manage to guess what it is, kudos to you, my friend.

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day, Fullmetal! Maybe you'll cheer up for once, eh?_

_ Breda, Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye, Brosh, Ross, and Armstrong_

Edward let the heart-shaped paper slip from his fingers and land silently on his lap, and he looked down at it as it fell closed.

"I hate Valentine's Day," he said gruffly. "All of this sappy 'love' stuff, with its glitter and lace and chocolate."

He took pause. _Well, I take that last part back. Chocolate isn't bad. Ha! Even _with_ milk in it, it's probably one of the best foods out there!_

He tucked the valentine under his pillow and made his bed, heading into the hallway. He pushed his automail arm through the sleeve of his red trench coat, tugging his glove on with his teeth as he shoved his other arm into the coat. The tail flared behind him as he rounded a corner on the ball of his foot. He had almost pushed into Mustang's quarters when he heard a soft voice.

"…give to him?"

"Sure. I mean, he normally hates this stuff, but I'm sure if it's from you, Niisan won't mind it."

"You're _positive_, Alphonse?"

"Colonel, you've asked him that four times. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Shove it, Havoc."

"Yes, sir."

Edward let his hand fall to his side, it having been raised to knock. _What would Mustang want to give me?_

"Hey, have you guys heard this song yet?"

"What is it, Fuery? Is it another stupid love song? You've been playing those all morning."

"Shut up!"

"I'm only saying!"

"Jean, leave Kain alone."

"Yes, sir, Colonel Mustang."

Soft music began to play. Edward pushed his ear hard against the door.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_ But bear this in mind; it was meant to be_

_ And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_ And it all makes sense to me._

_ I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_ You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_ The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_ But I'll love them endlessly._

_ I won't let these little things slip_

_ Out of my mouth_

_ But if I do_

_ It's you_

_ Oh it's you they add up to_

_ I'm in love with you_

_ And all these little things._

Edward pressed his hands over his mouth and felt his cheeks growing hot. He could picture Mustang playing this for him this day; he had always been one for the sweet, sappy things. This was more than his day.

"Turn it off, Fuery."

"Why, Colonel?"

"Just do it. It's going to be stuck in my head if you play any more of it."

The music shut off with a definitive click.

He couldn't take any more. Edward threw open the doors and strode in, grinning as he facetiously saluted Mustang, who was seated behind his desk. "Yo, Colonel Bastard!"

Fuery leapt guiltily away from the radio on the table. Havoc looked to the ceiling and blew out a puff of smoke. Alphonse looked guiltily at his brother. Although his metal features remained the same, Edward could tell he was surprised and more than a little guilty.

"If it isn't my favorite blonde," Roy Mustang shot right back, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers and smirking, looking up through the strands of his raven-black hair. "I couldn't have guessed."

"Couldn't you have?" he asked, but his gaze met the table and he cut off. "Why do you have those?"

A bouquet of pink, red, and white roses sat in the middle of the table, in a clear vase with the outlines of red hearts on it.

"Hawkeye brought them in," Havoc said, tapping some of the ashes off the end of his cigarette into the fireplace. "They smell delightful, don't you think so, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah," he responded unenthusiastically, glaring daggers at the pretty roses.

Mustang suddenly pushed his chair backwards and leaned back in it, smiling. "Get over here, Edward."

Bending over the colonel, Edward put his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in, kissing the other's soft mouth gently. "Something you want to tell me?" he whispered.

"Yes," Mustang said, one hand tugging on Edward's braid. "I love you, Edo."

His golden eyes closing, Edward met their lips again before pulling back. "I love you too."

Havoc began humming the song.

"All of you out," Mustang said, shooting a pointed glare at Havoc. As he left—last—he hummed louder and hesitated at the door, whistling the last few notes before the door shut behind him, alchemical flames chasing after him.

"What was he singing?" Edward asked innocently, slipping one knee between Mustang's legs. He bent his head and licked the colonel's neck.

"A song that Fuery introduced to us this morning," Mustang replied, his hands locking onto Edward's waist.

He smiled and leaned close to the ravenette's ear. Softly, he sang;

_"I won't let these little things slip_

_ Out of my mouth_

_ But if I do_

_ It's you_

_ Oh it's you they add up to_

_ I'm in love with you_

_ And all these little things."_

Mustang's breath caught. Edward felt his heart jump against his chest. He smirked and ran his tongue along the shell of his lover's ear.

"You were listening at the door," Mustang said.

"So observant, pony-boy."

"Eavesdropping isn't nice, pipsqueak."

"You should talk," Edward said, choosing to overlook the stab at his height. "You were outside my bathroom the other night. I heard you moving around."

"Th-That was different!"

"Oh," he whispered, moving and fully straddling the colonel's waist, his arms around the older man's neck. He leaned close and whispered sexily into his ear, "So listening to me jacking off isn't the same as you listening to some sappy love song?"

He smirked as he felt heat meet his neck from the blushing colonel.

"Gotcha," he breathed. "By the way, Colonel, what did you want to give me?"

"Come home with me after work and I'll show you."

** ...****_In the back of the military car..._**

Edward did as he was told. He laid in the backseat with his head on Mustang's lap, his head gently stroked, as Hawkeye drove toward the colonel's house.

"So, when are you going to give me my present?" he asked, looking up at the dark-eyed man. He got a smile in return.

"You'll see when we get there," Mustang replied, tugging at his cowlick playfully. Edward's cheeks went pink.

"Keep it clean back there, boys," Hawkeye said over her shoulder. "Some of us don't want to hear the two of you making love."

They both went red.

**_...Mustang's super awesome house... _**

When Hawkeye had driven away, Mustang swept Edward off of his feet and ascended the steps to his front door, opening it with just his elbow.

"You think you're handsome," Edward said, unbuttoning the top two buttons of the ravenette's shirt and kissing the sharp planes of his collarbones.

"So do you."

"Thanks, I think I'm handsome too."

Mustang set him in a recliner and kissed his lips before pulling away and pressing one finger to his mouth, ready to protest. "Hush and I'll be right back."

Edward watched him walk away into the kitchen. He pulled his gloves off, his trench coat following. He kicked his boots haphazardly away and tugged off his socks as well, stuffing them into his boots.

He had just finished this when Mustang returned, his hands behind his back. Edward's eyes narrowed teasingly.

"What've you got?"

"Close your eyes."

After a brief hesitation, Edward did so. He heard footsteps coming closer and felt a warm breath stir his bangs as lips touched his forehead.

"What're you—mmm!" His eyes flew wide as his words were suddenly stopped. Mustang's slim fingers held a piece of chocolate, and he smiled widely at Edward. The blonde's golden eyes met the ravenette's dark black ones, the piece of chocolate still between his lips.

He raised a hand and closed it gently around Mustang's wrist, taking the chocolate into his mouth and smirking. Once he had swallowed it, he sucked a bit of the sweetness off of the colonel's index finger, eyes slitting.

"You little tease," Mustang whispered, leaning down and kissing his jaw. Edward released his index finger and licked the colonel's palm, his other hand grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him down so their lips could meet.

As they broke apart, Mustang whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Edward."

"Shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
